Control Freak Strikes Again!
by willfrieden
Summary: This story is about Control Freak who decides to plan on taking over the world and kidnaps Starfire! What will happen? (Robin X Starfire) (Beast Boy X Raven) (Cyborg X Jinx). Still from Teen Titans Go!
1. Chapter 1

When we last left the Titans, Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Jinx and Starfire were resting at home, alongside Silkie. Little did they realize though was that Control Freak was going to come and kidnap Starfire. They also didn't realize Blackfire wants to make up with Starfire.

Anyways …. "Ah, it's been so fun going on dates again" Said Beast Boy. "I know, right" Said Raven. "I'm so glad we are relaxing" Said Starfire. "Same here" Said Jinx. "Let's not get too comfortable though, remember, crime can happen at any moment" Said Robin. "Well, let's lighten up for now" Said Starfire.

"Alright then" Said Robin. Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Jinx and Starfire then relax. However, Control Freak was almost to their hideout with his machine. Meanwhile with Blackfire …. "I wish I can make up with my sister, but I'm stuck in jail" Said Blackfire. The police then heard her.

"Are you really sincere about that"? Asked the Police. "Yes, I am, I regret treating her like junk" Said Blackfire. "Well ok, here's the deal, why don't you see if you can make up with your sister, Starfire, but don't try anything" Said The Police. "You really mean it"? Asked Blackfire.

"Yeah, we mean it" Said The Police. "Thank you" Said Blackfire. Now back to Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Jinx and Starfire. "This videogame is fun" Said Beast Boy. "I know, but I will win" Said Raven. "I will be the winner" Said Jinx. "We will see about that" Said Starfire.

While this was going on, Robin and Cyborg were just relaxing. Little did they realize that Control Freak was there now. "Ha, little do those fools realize I'm here" Laughed Control Freak. The alarm then went off. "Titans, go" Shouted Robin. "Right" Said Beast Boy.

Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Jinx and Starfire then find Control Freak. "So, it's you, Control Freak" Said Robin. "That's right" Laughed Control Freak. "What do you want"? Demanded Raven. "To take over the world, but first, this" Said Control Freak. Control Freak then takes Starfire.

"Let Starfire go" Said Robin angrily. "Make me" Said Control Freak. "Let me go" Said Starfire. "Nope, see you Titans when my plan unfolds" Said Control Freak, laughing. Control Freak then leaves. "GRRRRRRRRRR" Said Robin. "Well, looks like we have another problem" Said Jinx.

"Right, we have to save Starfire" Said Robin. "I'm so sick of these villains, why can't they ever give up"? Asked Beast Boy. "Who knows" Said Raven. "Well, we can't do anything about it, we need to look for clues" Said Cyborg. "Right, but we don't know where to start, Control Freak left really fast" Said Jinx.

"Well, we know he went straight, so let's go straight for now" Said Cyborg. "Alright" Said Beast Boy. So, Robin, Beast Boy, Raven, Cyborg and Jinx then head straight. Suddenly however, Blackfire shows up. "What"? Demanded Robin, annoyed. "Why is she here"? Asked Cyborg.

"I have no idea" Said Raven. "Here me out, I want to apologize to Starfire" Said Blackfire. "Yeah right, you always trick her" Said Raven. "I know, right" Said Beast Boy. Blackfire then looked around to notice Starfire isn't there. "Where is Starfire"? Asked Blackfire.

"She got kidnapped by Control Freak" Said Robin. "Great, now I can't apologize for right now" Said Blackfire. "Well Blackfire, I guess you can come along for now, but no funny business" Said Robin. "Right" Said Blackfire. "I still can't believe Control Freak" Said Beast Boy. "I know, right" Said Jinx.

"Well, let's go everyone" Said Robin. "Right" Said Jinx. "Control Freak will pay for kidnapping Starfire" Said Blackfire. So, Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Jinx and Blackfire then go straight. Will they find Control Freak? Find out as the story progresses.


	2. Chapter 2

Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Jinx and Blackfire then find a random person. "I'm going to ask this lady if she saw where Control Freak took Starfire" Said Robin. "Alright" Said Raven. So, Robin goes to talk to the lady. "Do you have any idea where this person is"? Asked Robin showing the random lady Starfire's picture.

"No, I'm afraid not, sorry" Said the Random Lady. "It's ok" Said Robin. Then, Robin left the random lady. "Well, that was a bust" Said Robin. "Well, we can't give up" Said Blackfire. "I know" Said Robin. "Well, let's just keep heading straight for now, hopefully we can find more clues" Said Beast Boy.

"It's worth a shot I suppose" Said Jinx. "Then, it's settled" Said Blackfire. So, Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Jinx and Blackfire then continue searching for Starfire. Meanwhile ….. "LET ME GO" Demanded Starfire angrily. "Nah, why would I want to do that"? Asked Control Freak.

"You won't get away with this, Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Jinx will find me" Said Starfire. "Yeah right" Said Control Freak. "Just give up" Said Starfire. "Make me" Said Control Freak. "I will" Said Starfire, annoyed.

Now back to Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Jinx and Blackfire. Raven then notices some footprints. "Look at this, there are some footprints" Said Raven. "Do you think they're my sister's"? Asked Blackfire, hopeful. "Well, we are not sure, but we can keep searching and hope for the best" Said Raven.

"Right, we can't give up" Said Blackfire. "I didn't think Blackfire would care this much" Said Cyborg. "I know, I'm surprised, myself" Said Jinx. "Well, I want to show my sister how much she means to me and how sorry I am for being such a jerk" Said Blackfire. "Well, let's keep going then and we will find Starfire" Said Robin. "Right" Said Jinx.

Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Jinx and Blackfire then continue on. Then, it becomes nightfall. "Shoot, it's nighttime, now" Said Robin. "Well, let's stop for the night then" Said Raven. "Right" Said Beast Boy, So, Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Jinx and Blackfire stop for the night.

"Too bad it's night" Said Cyborg. "I know, I want to continue on" Said Blackfire. "Me too" Said Jinx. "Well, we can't do too much about it, let's just eat dinner and we will continue on tomorrow" Said Robin. "Right" Said Cyborg. So, Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Jinx and Blackfire all eat dinner.

Beast Boy had no meat, of course. Anyways, after dinner, Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Jinx and Blackfire went to sleep. The next day ….. "Guys, let's go" Said Blackfire. "Blackfire, it's still pretty early" Said Cyborg. "So what, I don't want anything happening to Starfire" Said Blackfire.

"Well, true, then, let's go" Said Cyborg. "Right, we will rescue Starfire and stop that pesky Control Freak" Said Robin. Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Jinx and Blackfire then continue on to search for Starfire. Then, it began to rain. "Great, it's raining" Said Jinx.

"Well, let's wait for it to stop" Said Robin. "Well, alright then" Said Blackfire. So, Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Jinx and Blackfire wait for the rain to stop. However, the storm seemed really bad. Will it stop anytime soon? "I really want this storm to stop" Said Blackfire.

"Same here" Said Beast Boy. "Well, we can't really do too much about it" Said Raven. "True, we just have to wait" Said Cyborg. A few hours later, the storm finally subsided. "Finally" Said Blackfire. "Yeah, I know" Said Robin. "Well, let's keep going then" Said Jinx. "Right" Said Cyborg.

Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Jinx and Blackfire then continue to search for where Control Freak took Starfire. What will happen? Find out in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, what's the plan of attack for today"? Asked Beast Boy. "We need to ask around for any clues" Said Robin. "Ok" Said Beast Boy. "I really hate Control Freak" Said Blackfire. "All of us do, trust me" Said Cyborg. "Well, let's keep going everyone" Said Jinx. "I agree" Said Raven.

So, Beast Boy, Robin, Raven, Cyborg, Jinx and Blackfire continued walking in order to find where Control Freak took Starfire. "I hope my sister is alright" Said Blackfire. "She should be, but still, we need to stop that pesky Control Freak" replied Robin. "Agreed" Said Cyborg.

Beast Boy, Robin, Raven, Cyborg, Jinx and Blackfire then some footprints. "Wonder who these footprints could be"? Asked Robin. "Maybe they're my sister's" Said Blackfire, excited. "Well, it's worth a shot checking" Said Raven. So, Beast Boy, Robin, Raven, Cyborg, Jinx and Blackfire checked the footprints.

The footprints looked like they were Control Freak's. "These look like Control Freak's footprints" Stated Robin. "Are they fresh"? Asked Beast Boy. "No, these footprints don't look like they were made recently" Said Robin. "Well, that doesn't give us much of a lead then" Said Raven.

"Not true, we know that we are heading in the right direction at least" Said Blackfire. "Well, that's true" Said Raven. "Once we get to Control Freak, we should form a plan" Suggested Jinx. "I agree with that" Said Cyborg. Then, as Beast Boy, Robin, Raven, Cyborg, Jinx and Blackfire were about to continue on, The H.I.V.E suddenly showed up.

"Great, the H.I.V.E five are back" Said Robin, annoyed. "Yeah, I know" replied Cyborg. "What do you want"? Raven angrily. "We are here to take over the world" Laughed Gizmo. "Fat chance of that happening, you're outnumbered" Said Cyborg. "So what"? Asked See-More. "The point is, we will beat all of you again" Said Jinx.

"Sure you will, with this machine of ours, we will take over the world" Laughed Max. "Oh yeah"? Demanded Cyborg. "Yeah" Said Billy Numerous. "Does this always happen"? Asked Blackfire. "Yeah, unfortunately, it does" replied Cyborg. "Wow" Said Blackfire. "I know" Said Cyborg.

"Oh blah, blah, blah" Said Mammoth. "We will give you a blah, blah, blah" Said Jinx. So, Beast Boy, Robin, Raven, Cyborg, Jinx and Blackfire fight against Gizmo, Max, See-More, Billy Numerous and Mammoth, and their machine. In the end, despite the H.I.V.E's best effort, they ended up losing.

"Now stay out of our way" Said Beast Boy. "I agree" Said Robin. "We will be back" Said All of the H.I.V.E Members. "Yeah, sure, whatever" Said Raven. Max, Mammoth, Gizmo, Billy Numerous and See-More then leave. "You would think they would give up by now" Said Raven. "Yeah, I know" Said Jinx.

"Anyways, let's continue on" Said Blackfire. "Right" Said Jinx. So, Beast Boy, Robin, Raven, Cyborg, Jinx and Blackfire then continue on their way to search for Starfire. Meanwhile ….. "LET ME OUT NOW" Said Starfire, getting annoyed. "Nah, I'm good, thanks for asking though" Said Control Freak.

"Why do you always have to get in our way"? Asked Starfire. "Its' because I can, so there, how do you like me now"? Asked Control Freak. "I don't' Said Starfire. "Good, oh, and I am going to search for ways to get rid of the Titans by luring them here" Laughed Control Freak.

"You will never get rid of Beast Boy, Robin, Raven, Cyborg and Jinx" Said Starfire. "What can you do to stop me, you're all tied up"? Laughed Control Freak. Beast Boy, Robin, Raven, Cyborg and Jinx will rescue me, and you'll be sorry" Said Starfire. "Sure I will, they will be all tied up, and I will have the last laugh, and I will control the entire world" Said Control Freak.

"Try it" Said Starfire. "I will, pathetic brat" Said Control Freak. "I know what you are, but what am I"? Asked Starfire. "A nuisance, that's what you are" Said Control Freak. "Nope, that's you" Said Starfire. "Blah, blah, blah, anyways, I'm going to go get blueprints to formulate my plan" Said Control Freak.

"I hope your plan fails" Said Starfire. "It won't so ha ha" Said Control Freak. Then, Control Freak leaves. Oh, Beast Boy, Robin, Raven, Cyborg and Jinx, I hope you get here soon, thought Starfire. Now back to , Beast Boy, Robin, Raven, Cyborg, Jinx and Blackfire. "Great, it looks like it's getting late" Said Blackfire.

"Well, we should stop soon" Said Robin. "Right" Said Raven. Then, it was nighttime. "Alright team, this is where we stop for the night" Said Robin. "Ok" Said Cyborg. "So, what should we eat for dinner tonight"? Asked Blackfire. "How about we have hot dogs, but Beast Boy will get a veggie sandwich" Said Robin. "Alright" Said Beast Boy.

So, Beast Boy, Robin, Raven, Cyborg, Jinx and Blackfire eat their dinner, all of them eat hot dogs, with the exception of Beast Boy, who eats his veggie sandwich. "I am so sick of all of these villains" Stated Beast Boy. "Trust me, all of us are" Said Jinx. "Yeah, I know" Said Raven.

"Is there a particular plan of where we should go tomorrow"? Asked Cyborg. "Well, no, not yet, but I will come up with something when we wake up" Said Robin. "Alright" Said Cyborg. "Control Freak is so annoying, I could be with my sister right now, if it weren't for him" Said Blackfire.

"Yeah, I know, and me and Starfire could be on dates right now but no" Said Robin. "Well, we can't do much about it for now, but Control Freak just waits" Said Blackfire. "Agreed" Said Robin. Then, , Beast Boy, Robin, Raven, Cyborg, Jinx and Blackfire all finish their dinner and go to sleep.

"Night everyone" Said Beast Boy. "Night Beast Boy" Said Raven as she kisses Beast Boy. "Night" Said everyone else. Beast Boy, Robin, Raven, Cyborg, Jinx and Blackfire then all go to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day … "Everyone, wake up, we need to go find Starfire" said Blackfire. "Blackfire, it's pretty early" said Beast Boy. "So what, I want to rescue Starfire, I've treated her like junk, and I want to make it up to her" said Blackfire. "Blackfire is right, we have to get going" said Robin.

"Alright then, can we at least eat breakfast first"? Asked Cyborg. "Yeah, let's eat breakfast first" said Robin. So, Beast Boy, Raven, Robin, Blackfire, Cyborg and Jinx then eat breakfast, which was granola bars that they had. "Alright team, I have formulated a plan before I went to sleep last night" said Robin.

"What is it"? Asked Jinx. "Well, we know that Starfire is kidnapped by Control Freak, so we need to think of the best area where Control Freak would be" said Robin. "Like the videogame shop"? Asked Cyborg. "Exactly" said Robin. "Sure, we can try that, and we are bound to run in to Control Freak" said Raven.

"Agreed, so it's settled, let's go search videogame stores, it's worth a shot at the very least" said Robin. "Right" said Blackfire. So, after Beast Boy, Raven, Robin, Blackfire, Cyborg and Jinx eat breakfast, they decide to formulate their plan to search for Control Freak in Videogame shops.

So far, however, they were having no such luck in the first videogame shop they went to. "Man, well, that videogame shop was a bust" said Beast Boy. "Well, we can't give up" said Raven. "I agree with Raven" said Blackfire.

So, Beast Boy, Raven, Robin, Blackfire, Cyborg and Jinx continue to search in videogame stores. Meanwhile with Control Freak in the hideout ….. "This is sure fun that I'm winning" laughed Control Freak. "Your stupid plans are going to fail, and then I'm going to laugh" Said Starfire.

"Sure, whatever you say, you're all tied up, with your pathetic friends having no idea where I am" Said Control Freak. "LET ME GO, NOW" Said Starfire angrily. "Make me, oh and the machine is at 20%" Said Control Freak. "I hate you so much, I could be with my friends Beast Boy, Raven, Cyborg and Jinx, and boyfriend Robin, if it weren't for you" Said Starfire angrily.

"Do I look like I care"? Asked Control Freak. "You'll be sorry" Said Starfire. "Whatever" Said Control Freak. Now back to Beast Boy, Raven, Robin, Blackfire, Cyborg and Jinx, as they went to another videogame shop. "Hopefully this videogame shop will provide better results" Said Jinx.

"Agreed with that" Said Raven. So, Beast Boy, Raven, Robin, Blackfire, Cyborg and Jinx then check the next videogame shop. However, they had no luck once again. "I'm sorry, nobody like him has come into our shop" Said the Cashier. "Oh, ok, well, have a good day" Said Robin. "You too" Said the Cashier.

Then, Beast Boy, Raven, Robin, Blackfire, Cyborg and Jinx leave the shop. "Man, Control Freak has covered his tracks pretty well, since we don't know where to find him, even though we saw his footprints earlier" Said Robin. "I know, right" Said Cyborg. "Well, let's keep trying other videogame shops, we can't give up" Said Blackfire.

"Right' Said Raven. So, Beast Boy, Raven, Robin, Blackfire, Cyborg and Jinx then look for other videogame shops. Meanwhile, Silkie, got more food, since Beast Boy, Raven, Robin, Blackfire, Cyborg and Jinx figured they would be gone for a while, searching for Control Freak.

They had left food for Silkie the previous night, where Robin quickly went back to the tower. Anyways, now back to Beast Boy, Raven, Robin, Blackfire, Cyborg and Jinx, as they entered yet another videogame shop. This one, just like the other videogame shops, had no leads as well.

"Well, that was a failure, unfortunately as well" Said Blackfire. "Yeah, I know" Said Cyborg. "Well, now what, we have searched nearly all the videogame shops in town" Said Beast Boy. "How about we try computer areas, he could use computers to try and control things to take over the world" Suggested Jinx.

"Good idea, Jinx" Said Cyborg. "Thanks" Said Jinx. "You're welcome" Said Cyborg. Cyborg and Jinx then kissed. "Alright, well, let's go" Said Robin. "Right" Said Beast Boy. Beast Boy, Raven, Robin, Blackfire, Cyborg and Jinx then continued on.

I will apologize to you, sister, and I will make it up to you for being such a jerk, thought Blackfire to herself. So, Beast Boy, Raven, Robin, Blackfire, Cyborg and Jinx then decide to search for Control Freak at computer shops. Will they find any more leads or find Control Freak? Find out in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Last time, Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Jinx and Blackfire were searching for Control Freak. They then decide to search at computer areas. "Hopefully Control Freak can be at computer areas" Said Robin. "Well, we have to try, we don't have much of a choice" Said Blackfire.

"True that" Said Beast Boy. So, Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Jinx and Blackfire head to the nearest computer area. However, they didn't find Control Freak there, either. "Wow, Control Freak covered his tracks really well, we still haven't found anything that could lead us to him" Said Robin.

"It does suck that Control Freak is hard to find" Said Cyborg. "Well, let's look at another store then" Said Raven. "Right" replied Blackfire. So, Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Jinx and Blackfire then go to another computer store. They still didn't find Control Freak. "Still no leads" Said Beast Boy. "Unfortunately" Said Blackfire.

Then, Jinx finds some footprints that kind of looks like Control Freak's. "Hey team, check this out, I see some footprints, that kind of look like Control Freak's" Said Jinx. "Well, let's see then" Said Robin. So, Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Jinx and Blackfire check out the footprints.

"Hmmm, it would appear these footprints are Control Freak's, so it looks like might be actually getting closer" Said Robin. "Really"? Asked Blackfire, excited. "More than likely, but that still doesn't mean we know where he is" Stated Robin. "Well, at least we see more of his footprints, so in other words, we are heading in the right direction" Stated Jinx. "True that" Said Beast Boy.

"Well, where should we go, now"? Asked Raven. "How about we see if we can find any more footprints"? Asked Robin. "Sure, that sounds good" Said Raven. So, Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Jinx and Blackfire look and see if they can find any more footprints.

Meanwhile …. "Ha, ha, ha, this is so fun, and the machine is now at 40%" Laughed Control Freak. "You're stupid plans will fail" Said Starfire. "Sure, you keep saying that, but they aren't failing, and your friends won't find me, so ha" Laughed Control Freak.

"Just you wait, you'll be sorry you ever kidnapped me" Said Starfire. "Whatever you say" Said Control Freak, who continued to work on his plans. Now back to Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Jinx and Blackfire. "Check this out, I see more footprints" Said Blackfire.

"I guess we are going in the right direction" Stated Robin. "Yeah, thankfully" Said Cyborg. However, the footprints then suddenly ended. "What, why are the footprints gone"? Asked Jinx. "I think it's because it rained" Said Robin, pointing to a puddle.

"Drat, it must have a few days ago" Said Beast Boy. "No matter, let's head right" Said Robin. So, Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Jinx and Blackfire head right. Then suddenly, you guessed it, there was three paths. "Of course there's three paths" Said Raven.

"Yeah, I know" Said Blackfire. "What path should we go, first"? Asked Raven. "I'm wondering the same thing" Said Jinx. "Let's try the left path" Suggested Robin. "Alright" Said Beast Boy. So, Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Jinx and Blackfire tried the left path.

However, the left path ended up getting them lost. "Great, the left path got us lost" Said Raven. "No problem, let's try the right" Said Cyborg. So, Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Jinx and Blackfire tried the right path, but had no success either.

"The middle path it is" Said Blackfire. "Agreed" Said Robin. So, Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Jinx and Blackfire go to the middle path. Then suddenly, you guessed it, a villain shows up. The villain this time to annoy Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Jinx and Blackfire was Cinderblock.

"Great, Cinderblock is here, trying to destroy things" Said Robin. "Well, as the saying goes, we have to stop him" Said Jinx. "Yeah, let's go" Said Robin. So, Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Jinx and Blackfire fought against Cinderblock and stopped him, of course.

Then, Cinderblock got arrested again. "Alright, that's taken care of" Said Blackfire. "Yeah, now, let's keep going" Said Cyborg. "Agreed" Said Beast Boy. So, Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Jinx and Blackfire then continue on. Then however, it became night.

"Well, it's nighttime now, sadly" Said Blackfire. "Guess we have to stop for the night" Said Cyborg. "True" Said Jinx. So, Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Jinx and Blackfire stop for the night. "Control Freak sucks" Said Blackfire. "Yeah, I know" Said Cyborg.

"What's for dinner tonight"? Asked Jinx. "Ham and cheese sandwiches is what we have tonight" Said Robin. "Ok" Said Jinx. "Beast Boy, you will have the veggie sandwich I packed" Said Robin. "Alright" Said Beast Boy.

So, Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Jinx and Blackfire eat their sandwiches all of them eating ham and cheese, except for Beast Boy with his veggie sandwich, of course. "These sandwiches are good" Said Cyborg. "Agreed" Said Raven. "I'm glad we are eating to be honest" Said Blackfire.

"Same here" Said Beast Boy. After dinner, Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Jinx and Blackfire all brushed teeth with a mirror they happened to have. The next day ….. "Ok team, here's the plan, we will keep on heading right, since that's the direction we saw the footprints in" Said Robin.

"Alright" Said everyone else. So, Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Jinx and Blackfire all head right and continue on, in their search for Control Freak.


	6. Chapter 6

"So Robin, do you think we will find Control Freak soon"? Asked Blackfire. "That I can't answer for sure, but I guess we will keep on going and find out" Said Robin. "Right" Said Blackfire. Then, Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Jinx and Blackfire continue on. Then they see even more footprints.

"Sweet, more footprints, so this is proof that we are heading in the right direction, after all" Said Blackfire. "Yeah, thankfully" Said Cyborg. "Should we come up with a plan yet Robin"? Asked Raven. "Not yet, not until we actually find his hideout" Said Robin. "Ok" Said Raven.

So Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, Jinx and Blackfire continue on in the direction for Control Freak. Meanwhile ….. "Ha, ha, ha, the machine is now at 60%, this is so fun" Laughed Control Freak. "LET ME OUT, NOW" Demanded Starfire. "Nah, why would I do that, that would defeat the whole purpose of kidnapping you in the first place" Said Control Freak. "You do realize your plans will fail, right"? Asked Starfire.

"My plans will never fail, so ha" Laughed Control Freak. "We will see about that" Said Starfire. "Yeah, we will" Said Control Freak. "I hate you so much" Said Starfire. "Same here" Said Control Freak. Now back to Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Jinx and Blackfire as they continue to search for Control Freak. They then come across a forest.

"We are now in a forest" Said Cyborg. "Yeah, I know" Said Jinx. "What should we do"? Asked Beast Boy. "Let's head in this direction and see if we can find another town" Suggested Robin. "Ok" Said Raven. So, Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Jinx and Blackfire continue in the forest.

"This forest sure is long" Said Raven. "Yeah, I know" Said Jinx. "Well, I still see footprints still, so that means, we are heading in the right direction" Said Blackfire. "That's good at least" Said Raven. "Yeah, I know" Said Robin. Then, Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Jinx and Blackfire continued on in the forest.

After that, they were finally out. "Wow, that took a while" Said Beast Boy. "Yeah, I know" Said Raven. They still did not see any sign of a town. "Well everyone, it sure doesn't seem like a town is anywhere near by" Said Robin. "Yeah, I know" Said Blackfire.

"Well, there has to be a town somewhere" Stated Blackfire. "Yeah, but where can we find one"? Asked Cyborg. "Well, let's just keep looking, and hope for the best" Said Raven. "Right" Said Jinx. Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Jinx and Blackfire then continue on.

"It's too bad that it's hard to find Control Freak, I really want to see Starfire again to apologize and make it up to her" Said Blackfire. "Yeah, it sucks, but we will find Control Freak, and we will get him arrested" Said Robin. "Yeah, I agree" Said Raven. "Right, he will pay for everything" Said Blackfire.

"Agreed" Said Cyborg. So, Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Jinx and Blackfire continued on in their search for a town or landmark. Finally, Jinx spots some landmarks. "Hey everyone, I see landmarks" Said Jinx. "That's good at least" Said Cyborg. "Yeah, I know" Said Beast Boy.

It was then becoming late, unfortunately for Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Jinx and Blackfire. "Great, it's now becoming late" Said Blackfire. "Unfortunately" Said Beast Boy. "Well, we have no choice but to stop for the night, team" Said Robin. "Alright then, since we have not much of a choice" Said Jinx.

"What are we going to eat for dinner tonight"? Asked Raven. "Let's have the Peanut butter jelly sandwiches we have, except Beast Boy can have salad that I have packed as well, it's a good thing I packed a lot of food and a lot of icepacks" Said Robin. "True, it's helping us a lot" Said Jinx.

"Agreed" Said Raven. So, Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Jinx and Blackfire all eat dinner. The next day … "Alright team, let's continue our search" Said Robin. "Right" Said Cyborg. Suddenly however ….. "Robin, I feel a little sick" Said Raven. "Why"? Asked Robin. "I don't know, I think I have a cold and a fever" Said Raven.

"Well, let's look for a doctor then" Said Robin. "Right" Said Beast Boy. So, Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Jinx and Blackfire all look for a doctor for Raven. "You will get better Raven, I'm sorry you got sick, it must be from us being outside so much" Said Beast Boy.

"It's ok" Said Raven, who was sneezing and could barely walk. "This is all Control Freak's fault" Said Beast Boy angrily. "Yeah, I know" Said Robin. "Control Freak sucks" Said Blackfire. "Agreed" Said Cyborg. "Well, it's not like we can do much about it" Said Jinx. "True" Said Beast Boy.

Then, the team finds a doctor. "So, your friend here is sick, what does she have"? Asked The Doctor. "She has a fever" Said Beast Boy. "Whoa, your friend has a high fever of 105" Said The Doctor. "Well, what can we do"? Asked Beast Boy. "She should be fine, but she may need a few days of rest" Said The Doctor.

"Ok, well, what is your name"? Asked Robin. "My name is Steven" Said Steven. "Cool" Said Robin. "Yeah, so who are you"? Asked The Doctor. "I'm Robin, and these are my friends, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Jinx, Blackfire and of course, you met Raven, the one who is currently sick" Said Robin.

"Ok, well you five just hang out and rest then" Said Steven the Doctor. Then, Steven takes Raven to a resting room, so she can rest. "Just wait Control Freak" Said Beast Boy angrily. "Yeah, I know" Said Cyborg. "What should we do, since we are here for a few days at the doctor's office"? Asked Jinx.

"Why don't we eat for now, since we can have other food besides the food I have packed, thanks to being in a town" Said Robin. "Alright then, let's do that" Said Cyborg. "Right" Said Blackfire. "Before we go, I'm going to ask Raven if she wants anything to eat, even if it's just something small" Said Beast Boy. "Right" Said Robin.

So, Beast Boy goes into Raven's room and asks if she wants anything to eat. "Do you want anything to eat"? Asked Beast Boy to Raven. "No, I'm good" Said Raven, who was coughing. "Alright, well get your rest, I'm sorry you're sick, and, just know, I love you" Said Beast Boy. "I love you too, and it's ok" Said Raven. "Alright, well, sleep well, and just let me know if you need anything" Said Beast Boy.

"I will" Said Raven, still coughing. So, Raven goes to sleep, after Beast Boy leaves. "She doesn't want any food, but we should get her some crackers for later" Said Beast Boy. "Right" Said Robin. So, Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Jinx and Blackfire go to the cafeteria to eat their lunch.


	7. Chapter 7

"Alright, this food is tasty" Said Robin. "Yeah, I agree, I'm glad we came in here to eat, while waiting for Raven to recover" Said Beast Boy. "Same here" Said Blackfire. "I'm glad they have Mexican food at least" Said Jinx. "Yeah, I agree" Said Cyborg.

"Too bad for Control Freak being annoying" Said Robin. "Yeah, I agree, but we can't really do much about it, hopefully we find him soon" Said Beast Boy. "Yeah, hopefully, he better not be hurting my sister" Said Blackfire. "Hopefully not" Said Cyborg. "Agreed" Said Jinx.

So, Robin, Blackfire, Cyborg, Jinx and Beast Boy continued eating their lunch and enjoying their food, when all of a sudden, it began to snow outside. "Whoa, it's snowing outside for whatever reason" Said Robin. "Weird" Said Blackfire. "Yeah, I know, but what can we do about it"? Asked Cyborg.

"Not really much I guess" Said Jinx. "True" Said Beast Boy. "Well, we have to wait until at least the next day, anyways, hopefully the snow settles by then" Said Robin. "Yeah, hopefully" Said Blackfire. "Well, let's continue eating then" Said Cyborg.

So, Robin, Blackfire, Cyborg, Jinx and Beast Boy finished eating. Then, after eating, Beast Boy got the crackers for Raven. "Here are crackers for you later" Said Beast Boy. "Thanks" Said Raven. "You're welcome, hope you feel better" Said Beast Boy. "Thanks" Said Raven. "You're welcome" Said Raven. Beast Boy then leaves for Raven to feel better.

"Alright then, guess we should just hang out for the day today" Said Robin. "Right" Said Blackfire. Then, all of a sudden, they see Terra outside, creating havoc. "What the"? Asked Robin. "That's weird, how is Terra free"? Asked Beast Boy.

"I have no idea" Said Jinx. "Well, let's go and fight her then" Said Blackfire. "Right" Said Cyborg. So, Robin, Blackfire, Cyborg, Jinx and Beast Boy go out to fight Terra. "Why hello, Titans" Said Terra. "What are you doing here"? Asked Robin.

"Oh, I escaped, I found a way to get out of the trash hole with the rope" Laughed Terra. "Great" Said Cyborg. "Leave" Said Beast Boy. "Make me" Said Terra, who then used her powers to try and get rid of them. "Let's fight, Titans" Said Robin. "Right" Said Blackfire.

So, Robin, Blackfire, Cyborg, Jinx and Beast Boy all fight against Terra. In the end, Terra loses and they get her arrested. "I will be back" Said Terra angrily. "Whatever you say" Said Robin. Terra is then taken away. "Thankfully at least Terra lost" Said Cyborg.

"Of course, it was really easy" Said Jinx. "True" Said Blackfire. "Well, let's get back to the hospital now" Said Robin. "Agreed with Robin" Said Beast Boy. So, Robin, Blackfire, Cyborg, Jinx and Beast Boy all get back to the hospital.

Then, it was nighttime. "Alright, it's nighttime, I will check on Raven to see how she is doing right now" Said Beast Boy. "Good idea" Said Robin. Meanwhile … "LET ME OUT" Said Starfire angrily. "Is that all you got"? Asked Control Freak. "GRRRRRRRRRRR" Said Starfire angrily.

"This is fun" Said Control Freak. "Be quiet" Said Starfire. "Nah, oh, and the machine is now at 70%" Said Control Freak. "GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" Said Starfire. "Ha, ha, ha" Laughed Control Freak evilly. Now back to Robin, Blackfire, Cyborg, Jinx and Beast Boy as Beast Boy goes to check Raven.

"How are you doing, Raven"? Asked Beast Boy. "I'm feeling a lot better now, thanks" Said Raven. "That's good" Said Beast Boy. "Yeah, anyways, how are you doing"? Asked Raven. "I'm doing ok, do you think you'll be recovered for tomorrow, or should we stay an extra day"? Asked Beast Boy.

"That, I'm not sure of, the doctor should have the answer" Said Raven. "Ok, thanks, I will ask anyways, see you later" Said Beast Boy. "See you and thanks for taking care of me" Said Raven. "You're welcome" Said Beast Boy who then leaves.

Then, Beast Boy goes to ask the doctor. "Just one more day" Said The Doctor. "Ok" Said Beast Boy. "Alright, so just one more day then" Said Beast Boy who reports to Raven, first. "Cool, then that means we will be able to find that pesky Control Freak at least" Said Raven.

"Thankfully, hopefully we will soon" Said Beast Boy. "Yeah, hopefully" Said Raven. "Anyways, sleep well" Said Beast Boy. "Thanks, you too" Said Raven. Beast Boy then leaves Raven and goes to tell the others.

"So, just one more day then" Said Robin. "Yep" Said Beast Boy. "Alright, after this then, we will find that Control Freak and stop his diabolical plots" Said Blackfire. "I agree" Said Cyborg. "It was annoying that Terra showed up" Said Jinx. "I agree" Said Beast Boy.

"Same here" Said Robin. "Alright, we should probably head to bed, since it's late" Said Cyborg. "Agreed, night guys" Said Beast Boy. "Night" Said everyone else. All of them had already eaten dinner after fighting Terra, and so they brushed teeth and went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, Robin, Blackfire, Cyborg, Jinx and Beast Boy woke up. "Alright team, we still have to wait one more day for Raven's recovery, let's just hang out for the day" Said Robin. "Good enough for me, then we will find that idiot Control Freak" Said Blackfire. "Agreed" Said Cyborg. "Well, let's just relax for now" Said Jinx. "Yep" Said Beast Boy. So, Robin, Blackfire, Cyborg, Jinx and Beast Boy hang out for the day.

Meanwhile ... "Ha, ha, ha, now the machine is at 80% laughed Control Freak. "LET ME OUT" Demanded Starfire angrily. "Nope" Said Control Freak. "You will regret this" Said Starfire. "Yeah right" Said Control Freak. Now back to Robin, Blackfire, Cyborg, Jinx and Beast Boy. "Ok, so what should we do tomorrow, Robin"? Asked Beast Boy. "Tomorrow, we need to look for Control Freak's tracks" Said Robin. "Oh ok, well, hopefully we don't have any trouble" Said Beast Boy.

"Yeah, let's hope we don't run into any trouble whatsoever" Said Blackfire. "We will see what happens" Said Cyborg. "Yeah, for now, let's just relax since we deserve it" Said Jinx. "True" Said Robin. So, Robin, Blackfire, Cyborg, Jinx and Beast Boy relax for the day. After eating lunch at the cafeteria again, Beast Boy goes to check on Raven. "Hey Raven, are you feeling any better"? Asked Beast Boy.

"Yes, I am" Said Raven. "That's good" Said Beast Boy. "I'm glad I'm feeling better" Said Raven. "Me too" Said Beast Boy. l"So, what's the plan for tomorrow then"? Asked Raven. "We need to look for Control Freak's tracks" Said Beast Boy "Ok" Said Raven. "Well, I will let you get some rest" Said Beast Boy. "Actually, I want some food" Said Raven.

"Coming right up, what would you like, since they have a lot of different food" Said Beast Boy. "Can you see if they have Cheese pizza, since I'm not too hungry but just a little"? Asked Raven. "Sure, I will check" Said Beast Boy. "Thanks" Said Raven. "You're welcome" Said Beast Boy. So, Beast Boy goes to check and then gets Raven a slice of cheese pizza. "Here you are" Said Beast Boy. "Thanks Beast Boy" Said Raven.

"You're welcome, well, I will let you rest" Said Beast Boy. "Actually I'd rather you stay in here to hang out" Said Raven. "Ok, going to tell the others first real quick" Said Beast Boy. "Ok" Said Raven. So, Beast Boy goes to tell Robin, Blackfire, Cyborg and Jinx that he's hanging out with Raven. "Ok Beast Boy" Said Robin. "Yeah, I will see you later" Said Beast Boy. Beast Boy then proceeds to hang out with Raven.

"Well, at least Raven likes Beast Boy to hang out with her" Said Blackfire. "True" Said Cyborg. "Well, let's just keep hanging out" Said Jinx. "Right" Said Cyborg. So, Robin, Jinx, Blackfire and Cyborg continue to hangout. Beast Boy and Raven do the same and Raven falls asleep on Beast Boy's shoulders. Beast Boy also falls asleep since it's nighttime.

The next day ... "Alright, so Raven is now fully recovered" Said Steven, The Doctor. "Thanks" Said Robin. "No problem" Said Steven. "Well, see you later" Said Jinx. "See you" Said Steven. So, Raven, Robin, Blackfire, Cyborg, Jinx and Beast Boy all leave. "Btw Raven, Terra ended up showing up the other day" Said Beast Boy. "Wow" Said Raven. "Yeah, I know" Said Beast Boy.

"Now team, since we ate at the hospital we are full and we are ready to go to search for Starfire" Said Robin. "Right" Said Blackfire. "Where should we look first"? Asked Cyborg. "Well, let's just keep going and we will see" Said Robin. "Right" Said Blackfire. So, Raven, Robin, Blackfire, Cyborg, Jinx and Beast Boy all see if they can find any clues.

Then, Raven, Robin, Blackfire, Cyborg, Jinx and Beast Boy all find some footprints that resemble Control Freak's and they look really fresh. "Whoa, those footprints look really fresh" Said Blackfire. "Well, that must mean we are getting closer" Said Cyborg. "Only one way to find out, let's keep going" Said Robin. What will happen and will Raven, Robin, Blackfire, Cyborg, Jinx and Beast Boy be able to find Starfire soon? Find out in the next chapter.


End file.
